There is current interest in identifying and capturing media content moments in which individual users are particularly interested. For example, a viewer might want to save memorable or classic moments from a movie he or she is watching and then share then via social media applications or bookmark those moments for future reference. Also, viewers sometimes would like to review snapshots of those moments that correspond to particular emotional responses. For example, a viewer might want to review/save media moments that the user found to be particularly tragic, inspirational, or funny.
Difficulties abound; however, in identifying and saving such moments as simultaneously capturing movie moments and the associated viewer reactions typically requires the moments to be rerun (since viewer reactions become available only after those movie moments are viewed). This need to rerun the media content can result in an interrupted viewing experience and the loss of spontaneity in viewer reactions (i.e., the viewer response to the rerun moment might not be the same as to the original moment).
The above identified difficulties are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.